


The Death of Lucerys Velaryon

by LordCaptainCommanderDunn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCaptainCommanderDunn/pseuds/LordCaptainCommanderDunn
Summary: Aemond One Eye finally gets his revenge for his missing eye on Lucerys Valaryon
Relationships: Maris Baratheon/Aemond Targaryen
Kudos: 1





	The Death of Lucerys Velaryon

It is the dance of the dragons, King Aegon second of his name has crowned himself in the dragonpit, in defiance of the wishes of his father Viserys I. The war of ravens is begun between him and his sister Rhaenyra. He sends his brother Prince Aemond one eye to rally the stormlands to his banner, and dutifully the young prince follows his brother’s command  
Meanwhile, Rhaenyra and her black council, prepare for the coming conflict on dragonstone. Rhaenyra dispatches her son’s Jacarys and Lucarys to the north and the stormlands respectively on their dragons. Unbeknownst to them, Lucarys is flying into grave danger

Terrified, Jacarys fled for his life on his dragon toward the summer isles, while his brother makes his way towards storms end  
Life is good in the summer isles, Jacarys thinks as he sits beside a beautiful dark skinned woman less stress, no Aemond one eye glaring at him and calling him a bastard strong.  
What will happen to Jacarys in the future, we do not know, but Lucarys stands shivering in the hall of storms end. He does not know if the moisture trickling down his pants are the rain from the storm outside, or fear induced piss

He must now decide what to do  
Shall he turn and run like his older brother had? Or will he plead his mother’s case to the lord of storm’s end?

shaking with cold and fear, the young dark haired valaryon boy extends his hand clutching a letter. “My mother has sent you this letter sir, asking that you support her claim”As Lucarys pleads his case, Aemond one eye emerges from the shadows, a cruel smile on his face  
Boros Baratheon accepts the letter, then calls his maester to speak with him. An immediate shiver went through Lucarys, a maester of oldtown. No, this can’t be good. They have to be allied with the hightowers.  
The maester whispers into the lord’s ear, and with each word, lord baratheon’s expression grew as thunderous as the storm outside  
“What can you offer me?” Lord Baratheon abruptly demands, crumpling the letter in his meaty fist. “This one has promised that he will be married to one of my daughters, can you do the same?”  
what shall i do, Lucarys thinks, shall i lie and deny that I’m engaged to my cousin Rhaena? Or should i do what’s right?  
He firms his jaw. No I will not betray my cousin like that.  
“I’m engaged to my cousin,” he wishes his voice would not shake as he makes his declaration.  
Aemond laughs

“Scared, my strong lad?” He taunts. “You should have stayed home with your fat mother.”  
Lucarys flares up. “How dare you!” He squeaks. “My mother...”  
"Silence!"  
Lord Baratheon points at the trembling prince, though now impotent rage rules the young boy. “If you have nothing to give, go home pup!”  
Lucarys turns and flees, lord baratheon’s voice ringing in his ears. “And tell the bitch your mother that the lord of storms end is not a dog she can whistle up.”  
Aemond glares after his bastard cousin. hand going to his knife. “I should have taken his eye when i had the chance,” he thinks, hand going to the sapphire that had replaced the eye that Lucarys had taken from him when he’d claimed vhagar.

The memory still stung after all this time, the terrible pain had dulled, but his rage at what that bastard strong had taken from him remained undiminished.  
Aemond was about to turn away, when lord baratheon’s daughter maris spoke up. “Did he take one of your eyes or your balls?”  
The tone was sweet but the words cut Aemond like a knife  
“It is good that you picked my sister. I’d prefer a husband with all his parts.”  
Snarling, Aemond turns toward lord Baratheon. he waves his hand. “What happens outside my castle is of no concern to me. Do as you will, Prince Aemond.”  
A dark joy fills Aemond as he dashes down to the yard. Sensing his presence, Vhagar shifted herself to prepare to fly, but she made no sound  
At aemond’s command. He would need to catch his strong cousin arrax was smaller and faster, but the storm would favor him. Aemond strapped himself into the mighty dragon’s saddle, then commanded the ancient she-dragon skyward.  
“I’m coming for you strong,” he snarled, “and I’m going to take what’s due me  
Aemond watches arrax struggle in the gale, the small green dragon buffeted by powerful winds that barely affected the mighty vhagar, slowly, Vhagar advances through the clouds, slowly closing the gap between herself and her prey

Arrax ducks and weaves around his attacker, trying to keep himself out of Vhagar’s reach, but Aemond skillfully directs his powerful beast. It was only fitting that the dragon he’d lost an eye for would give him his revenge against the bastard boy who’d stolen it from him. The sapphire in his eye glinted in lightning flashes as Vhagar swooped down, wings pumping wildly.  
With a roar that shook the foundations of storms end, Vhagar drops toward Lucarys and slams into the smaller dragon, a meager fifth of her gargantuan might. Her claws closed on his body, just as her teeth sank into the base of his neck. Aemond laughed with triumph as he heard lucarys’ shrieks of terror as his dragon caught his in an unbreakable grip  
The bronze dragon’s wings flapped as she kept herself aloft. Aemond looked down at his cousin, a good strong boy, who was about to die. he seemed to be shouting something, but Aemond didn’t care. He would have his revenge. With a snarl he gave the command. “Vhagar, kill!”  
With a growl, the mighty she dragon tore at arrax’s neck, the smaller beast’s shrieks drowned out by the thunder all around them. With a loud tearing crack, Vhagar savagely ripped her prey’s head from his body and released him to fall toward the waves.

Prince lucarys fell, screaming his dragon’s name as the water came up to meet him. He only had time to close his eyes before the water slammed into him, causing the whole world to black out  
Vhagar spread her wings and bellowed out her triumph, the roar of the mighty dragon of visenya herself drowning out the thunder with it’s power. “Let the war of fire and blood begin!” Aemond yelled, his eye turning toward dragonstone. “I’m coming for you uncle daemon! Do you hear me! I am Aemond one eye, and I’m coming for you!”  
Settling into his saddle, he urged vhagar to kings landing. His brother had to hear the news of their victory  
Aemond flew toward kings landing, Vhagar’s wings propelling him as rapidly as her mighty bulk would allow  
Before he could go too far, Aemond remembered his oath and turned back toward storms end. Perhaps he should chose maris after all. “Now she will see that I have both of my balls even if i lost my eye. As soon as He landed his dragon, Aemond leaped off his dragon’s saddle and ran toward the keep.  
Maris seemed to have known that he was coming. She wore blue and green, with gold slashes. His own colors. “I saw you out there,” she said, voice filled with something quite different than the venom. “I seem to have misjudged you,” coyly, though with a hint of welcome, she curtsied. “What will you have of me, my prince?”  
Aemond smiled and took her chin in his hand, then pressed his lips against hers. “I will have all of you, my princess.”  
She smiled. “It seems as though i am fortunate, i get to ride two dragons. Not even a Targaryen can say that much.”  
“To the sept then,” Aemond took her hand, desire churning inside him. He wanted her so bad it hurt. His victory filled him with a sense that he could do no wrong,  
Abruptly, he realized something, “Here,” he said, pulling a sapphire and gold ring and handing it to her. “What kind of man would i be if i didn’t give my new princess a gift.”  
Maris shook her head. “I think that a different gift would be in order,” she remarked, tilting her head.

“Bring me his eyes,” Maris smile was cruel. “Just to prove that he’s dead. Besides, his head would look good adorning the walls of king’s landing.”  
Aemond smiled, then ushered her toward Vhagar. “Come with me then. Let’s get you your present.”  
Eagerly, he helped her onto his dragon’s back, then gasped as Vhagar spread her wings and shot into the sky, rain drenching the two of them as they soared over the beach. “There!” Maris pointed, “i see a small corpse.”  
“Yes,” Aemond turned his dragon to soar downward toward the beach, the wind barely affecting her descent. Not for the first time, Aemond felt thankful that he’d taken the greatest of all the dragons for his own. They landed beside the corpse, then noticed the headless corpse of Arrax impaled on one of the rocks of ship breaker bay.  
Aemond slide off the back of his dragon and walked over to Lucarys broken body, slowly drawing his knife. “I told you I’d take your eye or your life, strong,” he spun the knife through his hand as he knelt down beside him. Casually, he placed his blade against his cousin’s eye. “It seems I’ll be taking both.”

With a squelch, Aemond drove the knife into Lucerys’ eyelid and began cutting it free. Blood fountained over his hands as he cut his eyes free, though rather than crushing them in his hands, he walked over to Maris who had dismounted his dragon. Casually, he bowed and proffered his hand toward her, the two bloodied purple eyeballs in his palm  
“My lady,” he said ‘your gift.”

She accepted the eyes, looking down at them as if she’d never seen something so interesting. Then she placed them into her pocket. “Thank you for these, my sweet,” she remarked, something about her face fuzzing, her black hair remained, though she was slightly older than she’d appeared previously. “I can do quite a bit with this, the eyes of a strong young lad.” Maris smiled and her face returned to normal. “Come, I’m feeling quite eager all of a sudden.”

He accepted her hand as she pulled him toward a small cave, the rain around them beating the sea like a drum. Vhagar seems uneasy, but Aemond has eyes only for the beautiful woman before him. How could he have thought about choosing anyone else? She was perfect for him. Soft pale skin, long black hair, soft cheekbones. He desired her, nobody could have her but him

**Author's Note:**

> if you like what you've read here, please check out my books https://www.amazon.com/B-Malachi-Dunn/s?k=B.+Malachi+Dunn


End file.
